Even The Stars Envy Your Eyes
by His Little LabRat
Summary: Greg wakes up Nick at 3 in the morning to go stargazing with him. NickGreg, oneshot


**Author: His Little LabRat**

**Story: Even The Stars Envy Your Eyes**

**Summary: Greg wakes up Nick at 3 in the morning to go stargazing with him. (NickGreg, oneshot)**

**Rating: PG13/T**

**Author's Notes: Sorry if the… "blah" goes kind of fast. It was 11 at night and I had school the next day, so I wanted to get it done quick… so, I hope it's good. I'll re-write it (AND the ending for you hard-core NickGreg fans) later, tomorrow, I hope.**

The phone rang next to Greg's ear, waiting for the same, accented voice to pick up and say his name. One hand on the steering wheel, he glanced quickly down to the clock.

3:37 after midnight the clock told him and then he looked back to the road.

"Stokes," a voice said when there was a gentle click, the little rings stopping. The voice was groggy, sleepy almost.

"Is that how you answer the phone to your best friend?" Greg asked with a gentle, cool laugh that came out in a faint, white puff.

"Greggo," the voice said with a gentle, sleepy laugh.

Greggo... Greg loved it when he called him that. Greg smiled at the nickname.

"Nicky," Greg said in answer, smile clung to his lips. Greg heard a little groan into the phone, a little pause.

"You notice it's after 3 A.M., right?" Nick answered after the pause, ending the short silence.

"Of course," Greg said, hand gripping the steering wheel loosely. "If you don't mind…"

"I'd never mind, G," Nick answered as Greg paused. Greg smiled at this, imagining Nick saying that with a kind smile.

"You need fresh air," Greg said with a gentle laugh to himself. "Can you meet me at the cliff?"

"Sure," Nick said and Greg smiled, eyes on the road ahead of him. "I'll be seeing you," Nick said and Greg said his slow goodbye, trying to keep Nick on the phone as long as he could, but the phone clicked off from Nick's end. Greg smiled to himself, glancing up to the dark and star-filled sky quickly.

_When it rains it pours and opens doors__And floods the floors we thought would always keep us safe and dry__And in the midst of sailing ships we sink our lips into the ones we love__That have to say goodbye_

Turning on his blinker, he pulled over slowly to the side of the road, stopping as he felt his last tire fall off of the edge of the road. Pulling forward so he was almost 25 feet from the edge, he parked and cut off ignition with a jingle of his keys. Reaching over to the door, he opened it slowly, sliding off of his seat with a slow ease, eyes already on the twinkling stars in the sky.

_And as I float along this ocean__I can feel you like a notion that won't seem to let me go_

Out of the car now, he stood in front of the door, hands on the handle, and took steps back to close the door without a sound, eyes glancing from the sky to look in each direction for headlights. He saw none, and he let go of the handle on the door, moving slowly to the hood of his car. He slowly put his hands back behind him onto the hood of the small, silver car and pulled himself up onto the hood. He curled up, arms around his shin, watching the stars glint overhead, over the edge, over the little suburban town far, far below and away from him that he could see over the edge. With the stars glittering, reflecting in his eyes, he felt at eyes, thinking of his friends soon coming with eagerness.

_Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me__And you make everything alright __And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me__And I can always find my way when you are here_

Hearing a slow churning in the distance, he turned his head to his left, seeing a pair of white headlights in the almost-pitch darkness. He smiled softly, but the smile started to hide away as Greg forced it slowly to disappear. The black Tahoe pulled over onto the side of the road, parking adjacent to Greg's own small, silver Cadillac. A tall, familiar man stepped out of the drivers' side of the Tahoe; short, slightly curling black hair that curled gracefully over the edge of his forehead, chocolaty brown eyes, cool, red lips.

_And every word I didn't say that caught up in some busy day__And every dance on the kitchen floor we didn't have before__And every sunset that we'll miss I'll wrap them all up in a kiss__And pick you up in all of this when I sail away_

The man was soon near him and hopped up on the hood next to him, smiling at Greg warmly, kindly. Greg felt a little warmth emanate from Nick to him and he smiled, burying the smile and gentle, pink blush into his arm as he looked at Nick.

_And as I float along this ocean__I can feel you like a notion that I hope will never leave_

Greg lifted his head from his arm and looked back to the sky. Nick scooted back slowly, brushing gently past him, to lie down slowly against the windshield of the silver Cadillac. Greg watched him, but then turned back to the sky, releasing himself slowly to lie down on the windshield like Nick.

He turned his head to Nick now, slowly, calmly, looking at Nick. Nick was looking at him and their gaze caught.

"Hey," Nick said almost on instinct.

"Hey," Greg said in return, both smiled faintly at one another.

"What are you up to?" Nick asked, chocolate gaze in Greg's.

Greg turned out of Nick's trance slowly, turning his graze to the stars. "Stargazing."

"Didn't take you as the sort," Nick said after a very short pause.

"It's a hobby, I suppose," Greg said, looking to the corner of his eye to see Nick also turn to the stars that seemed to reflect in the sky. "I've always loved the stars," Greg said. "They seem to help with everything I do."

"They're beautiful," Nick said after another very short pause.

_But even the most beautiful stars must envy your eyes_Greg thought to himself, looking back to Nick.

_Whether I am up or down or in or out or just plane overhead__Instead it just feels like it is impossible to fly__But with you I can spread my wings__to see me over everything that life may send me __When I am hoping it won't pass me by_

Nick was looking at him, a peculiar look in his eyes. Greg saw a faint pink blush on Nick's cheeks, and he didn't know it but, he had slowly scooted closer to Nick, their faces only a half of a foot apart.

"You… think so?" Nick asked. Greg didn't know it, but that thought had been thought aloud, and he realized that now. Greg turned back to the sky, cursing his vocal cords for really speaking his mind.

There was a silence, and Greg shifted; shifted closer to Nick without notice.

"With all my heart," Greg muttered. "_I_ believe so." He spoke the last three words louder so Nick could hear them. Nick had heard it all, though, every word from Greg's heart.

Greg slowed hard, opening his mouth. "I believe the stars envy you, you're so beautiful." He said to Nick, turning his head slowly to Nick.

"Yeah?" Nick said after a thought. "You think so?" Nick stuttered a little on his words and Greg smiled at him.

"I _know_ so," Greg said.

_And when I feel like there is no one that will ever know me__there you are to show me_

A silence fell among them, their eyes now locked again. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, though. Their… friendship was built up on emotions, not words. The silence last a long time, giving Greg enough time to throw together his words and emotions.

He had waited _five_ years for this…

"Nick…" Greg said, looking at the sky, Nick looked to the stars as well. "You know…"

"What do I know?" Nick asked when Greg didn't finish his sentence.

"I've waited five years for this…" Greg said, slowly turning to Nick. Nick looked to him slowly, perplexed in curiosity.

"For what?" Nick asked, a little hesitant.

_Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me__And you make everything alright __And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me__And I can always find my way when you are here_

"For this…" Greg said again, rolling over to look at Nick, moving his head closer to Nick's, pressing his lips up against Nick's with a gentle brush. The kiss was prodding, but when Nick noticed, he pressed further into Greg, pushing them into a fuller kiss. Greg wrapped his arms around Nick slowly, clutching the shirt on Nick's back, opening Nick's lips with his tongue.

Their tongue together and lapsing over each other, Nick wrapped his arms around Greg, pulling Greg further into him. Greg didn't mean to, but he arched his back, pushing his stomach and hips and thighs into Nick's. Nick seemed to push back, Greg wrapping his legs around Nick's, pushing their hips and thighs closer together still.

Noses pressed side by side, Nick ran a hand through Greg's brown and blond-tipped hair, running his fingers through the spiked mess that he loved. Moving his hand to the back of Greg's head, fingers running through his hair fiercely with love, he pushed Greg into the kiss, Greg clutching his back as if attempting to tear Nick's hoodie and shirt off. Nick loosened his hand from Greg's head, pulling the kiss apart, their tongues out before them, wrapping over each other. Nick gave one last lick and pulled away, Greg's eyes opening as he felt Nick's tongue disappear from his.

Greg moaned deeply, eyes pressing shut again, as Nick moved his tongue from Greg's mouth to his neck, brushing his tongue over Greg's neck, leaving a cool trail as the air attacked the wetness on Greg's neck. Greg blushed, thanking himself for getting it out, thanking God for Nick, thinking now that waiting five years for this was _totally_ worth it.

Greg huffed a moan into Nick's hair as Nick pressed his tongue and lips down Greg's neck to his collarbone, now arriving at Greg's white, tight shirt. Moving his hand down Greg's neck with a prodding touch to Greg's shirt, he pulled back to release Greg of the white material.

Pressing his lips back to Greg's collarbone with a moan from Greg, his dragged his lips down Greg's now bare chest, now getting to his naval. Pressing a little kiss over Greg's naval, he lifted himself from Greg and unzipped his hoodie. The sound of the zipper, Greg thinking it might have been his or Nick's pants, aroused him and he pressed his legs tighter with Nick's to stop the bulge from coming out. Nick took off his shirt and pressed his chest close to Greg's, lifting his head to kiss Greg full-frontal again.

Greg stuck his tongue out for Nick's, Nick's meeting his soon afterword. Greg moved his hand up Nick's back slowly to his neck, his fingers gently prodding over the back so he moaned ever so slightly into Greg's mouth. Lifting his hand up further to Nick's hair, he ran his fingers through the black, silky strands on Nick's head.

Nick's tongue lapsing with Greg's still, moving the kiss to an actual kiss more than air contact, putting their lips together but their tongues between them still. Nick moved one hand, prodding, down Greg's back and Greg felt the arousal again, coming on stronger this time. He pressed his eyes tightly shut to force the moan away, but when Nick's hand went down his pants and cupped him, he let out a moan, arching his back, pushing into Nick's cupped hand, moaning louder as Nick massaged him.

Greg clutched Nick's back in the moan, leaving little pink trails with his nails on Nick's back. Nick knew they'd be little scratches in the morning, but he didn't care, he only massaged and cupped Greg more; Greg flushed out by Nick's hold.

Neither of them had to confess anything, but they both knew it was going to turn out to be a _long, long_ night.


End file.
